dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Chase (New Earth)
| Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government Agent; Adventurer | Education = Trained by the C.B.I. | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Mike Collins | First = New Teen Titans Annual Vol 2 3 | Death = New Titans Vol 1 84 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Danny Chase was the grandson of Franklin Chase, an American intelligence agent assigned to the Manhattan Project during World War II. There, an accident resulted in Franklin being bombarded with radiation which, years later, caused Danny to be born with telekinetic powers. Danny's parents were international spies, working for the Central Bureau of Intelligence, who trained their son in espionage. When his parents were captured by the mercenary Godiva for their knowledge of a European defense satellite, Danny demanded help from CBI agent King Faraday. When Faraday was refused permission by a superior to save the Chases, Danny turned to the Teen Titans. Together, Danny and the Titans foiled Godiva's plot. After saving his parents, Danny become a member of the Titans. | Powers = * : At a young age, Danny Chase developed the metahuman ability of mind over matter. Through an act of will, he can manipulate material of varying mass and volume from a remote distance. | Abilities = * : Danny Chase was exceptionally bright for a boy his age, and had no reservation when it came to showing off in front of the other Titans. Though the Titans respected Danny's intelligence, his arrogance and condescending behavior also caused them great frustration. * : Danny Chase was trained from a young age in all forms relating to espionage including intelligence, counter-intelligence, surveillance and investigation. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *He may be the nephew of the Vigilante aka Adrian Chase. Danny's father mentions the possibility of sending Danny to live with his uncle Adrian in his first appearance. * Danny was quick-tempered and arrogant, and had great difficulty working within a team dynamic. Because of his C.B.I. training, Danny felt that he was superior in skill and intellect to the rest of the Titans. * While the two were never shown together in comics, Danny reveals that he had known and occasionally talked to Jason Todd, who was close to him in age. He even called him "the Toddster," in a friendly manner. ** Danny is also the one who told Nightwing that Jason had died. Despite Danny seemingly considering Jason a friend, he acted callous about Jason's death, noting that the line of work is dangerous and that Jason knew that. Danny attributes this lack of empathy to his being trained since birth to accept colleagues' deaths and reserve emotions such as grief, given his spy background. | Wikipedia = Phantasm (comics) | Links = * Danny Chase profile at Titanstower.com * Phantasm profile at Titanstower.com * Danny Chase bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}